Ice Cold Baby Girl
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: Tezuka has a twin sister, who closed her heart after someone who was special to her broke her heart. Can someone open her heart and fill her with happiness again? Please R/R :)..i'm updating so fast...coz the ideas just flow like that..
1. Twins?

Disclaimer - As you know, this doesn't belong to me, except for the  
character Miyuki. Please do not sue me. (  
  
Chapter 1 - Twins???  
  
"Okay everyone, practice is dismissed!"shouted Tezuka, the Seigaku captain. Everyone quickly adjourned to the locker room and changed.  
  
"Hoi hoi, did you notice the girl buchou was talking to? He usually walks home with her too!"said Kikumaru with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't know that? She's kinda cute! I knew buchou just couldn't date those girls who have set up a fan club for him,"shouted Momoshiro from the other side of the locker room. The other members agreed.  
  
"True, true. And I always thought buchou didn't fancy being with girls. This proves it,"continued Kikumaru. Oishi told Kikumaru off, as not only Tezuka was standing in front of the locker room door, but then it wasn't nice to gossip about people like that. Sometimes Kikumaru was just too insensitive.  
  
After changing and packing, Kikumaru, Ryoma and Momoshiro decided to go for a burger. This time they paid for their own share and Kikumaru started complaining that he had to borrow money from his brother if he has to continue paying for both Momoshiro and Ryoma and also for himself. As they were exiting the burger shop, they saw Tezuka chatting merrily to the Hyotei girl. They weren't holding hands, just walking down the street.  
  
"Hoi hoi, that sounds interesting! Let's tail them!"exclaimed Kikumaru with a big grin. Momoshiro and Ryoma couldn't resist the offer, and just tagged along too. Suddenly, Inui tailed Kikumaru too, as it could be some interesting 'data' too.  
  
"Eh, they're talking!"whispered Momoshiro, hiding behind some bushes in a park where Tezuka and the Hyotei girl were seated.  
  
"Onii-chan, why can't I transfer to Seishun Jr. High?"she asked. The boys were shocked by that 'onii-chan' part. Momo accidentaly pushed Ryoma, toppling Kikumaru and shocked Tezuka. "What exactly are you doing here?"asked Tezuka, with a frown on his face. The girl just sat puzzled.  
  
"Onii-chan, who are they?"asked the girl. Somehow she resembled Tezuka alot, with the same eyes and same hair colour. She had shoulder-length straight hair, and was about 160 something cm.  
  
"Miyuki, that's Kikumaru Eiji, Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi and Inui Sadaharu,"said Tezuka, with his usual frown.  
  
"And all of you, this is my twin sister, Tezuka Miyuki, from Hyotei Gakuen,"continued Tezuka, looking at his sister.  
  
-So what do u think? Pls review ^_^ and since I am kinda new to this, rants, complains, and anything is accepted!  
  
*oops! at first i put onee-chan...that actually meant elder sister!!! gomen nasai! thanks to anemone kurai for correcting me!! 


	2. New Student in Seigaku Tennis Club

Chapter 2 - New Student in Seigaku Tennis Club  
  
The rest froze, shocked to hear that the girl was actually their buchou's sister. It was understandable, as she was just like Tezuka, except the girl version of Tezuka. Her personality was also the same as Tezuka's. She was very quiet in class, and hardly said anything. This personality of hers made some girls gossip about how weird she is, even though she is pretty. Many boys asked her out on dates, but she rejected them politely.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm not free today,"said Miyuki to a boy who asked her out. All the boys in her class asked her out except for Kikumaru and Fuji.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why she is rejecting those guys. There should be a reason! Like, maybe buchou doesn't let her date!"explained Kikumaru to Fuji. Fuji just continued eating some sushi with a chunk of wasabi in it as it was break time. Fuji gave Kikumaru a nudge, as Miyuki was standing in front of them. She gave them a cold stare, and left the class to buy some food.  
  
After school that day, the Seigaku tennis club members gathered in court D. The news about Miyuki being Tezuka's sister spread throughout the Seigaku tennis club. Everyone saw Miyuki entering the court, with a tennis racket in her hand. "What? She's here?"whispered some of the members, before Tezuka could say anything.  
  
"Okay, all of you practise on courts D and E. Regular members, please gather at court A,"announced Tezuka. All of the regular members left court D and proceeded to court A. Some noticed that Miyuki was following the regular members, heading towards court A.  
  
"Well, as you all know, my sister Miyuki will be training with us as well,"said Tezuka. Miyuki just nodded her head. "She is part of this new plan Inui drew up for us, and I would like your cooperation in this plan,"continued Tezuka. The members were a bit shocked, but had to stick on to this plan anyway.  
  
"Okay, we shall start with trying to play against each other. First, I'll play against Fuji,"Miyuki announced, with a tiny smirk on her face. Most of the regular members were taken aback. No one would even want to play tennis against the tensai Fuji Syusuke. But she was the one who even volunteered to play against Fuji. Fuji stepped forward, gripping on his racket. Tezuka was to become the referee. They shook hands.  
  
"Tezuka to serve!"shouted Tezuka. Miyuki threw the ball, jumped and made a twist serve. Fuji quickly returned the serve, followed by a fast ball which sped past Fuji. Miyuki's hazel eyes glimmered under the sun, showing an expression of satisfaction. Even buchou wasn't this sly.  
  
After 15 minutes, Kawamura played against Ryoma. The score for Miyuki and Fuji's game was about 5-4, with Miyuki leading. Her skills in tennis was wonderful. Ryoma noticed that she was also a left-hander, and her moves somehow had a touch of some Hyotei players' skills. She was good in acrobatics play, and also mastered one of the triple counters, Higuma Otoshi(Big Bear Drop)  
  
At the end of the practice, Tezuka annouced that two weeks later, they were going to have a friendly tennis match with Hyotei. Fuji noticed Miyuki wince at the words 'match against Hyotei'. Somehow, something must have happened to her in Hyotei. She wouldn't just want to leave Hyotei like that.  
  
Miyuki quickly packed her stuff and did not wait for her brother that day. She walked quickly home. Fuji decided to ask her about what happened to her in Hyotei.  
  
"It's none of your business. Stop pestering me,"she said in an alarming tone. He could see that she was not really that happy when he mentioned about Hyotei.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Hyotei. I just hate that school. That's all,"she said calmly, but Fuji noticed that she was on the verge to burst into tears. She quickly ran home, leaving Fuji standing on the road alone. 


	3. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer : None of these characters belong to me, except for Miyuki  
  
Hiyo! 'S been a while since I made a new chapter, and I hope you can R/R!  
  
............................................................................ ...  
  
It has been a while since Fuji ever got the chance to speak to Miyuki. Recently when Fuji or any other regular played against Miyuki, she often lost her concentration and always missed the ball. Fuji felt something was on her mind. He thought and thought, till he walked home.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
"Ah, you're back! Good! Can you walk over to the grocery to buy me some soya sauce and miso paste?"  
  
"Hai, neesan."  
  
"Arigato! Here's the money,"said Fuji's sister, Yumiko. She handed him a 1000 yen bill(A/N : Is there such thing??)  
  
"And it looks like it's gonna rain. Here, take this!"said Yumiko as she tossed Fuji an umbrella.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Fuji took off to complete his errand. It started raining, so he quickly rushed. After buying the stuff, he decided to take a shortcut through a park. Everyone in the park were using umbrellas and raincoats except for a girl sitting on a bench. Fuji squinted his eyes, and found out it was Miyuki, crying alone. He quickly ran to her and shaded her with the umbrella.  
  
"What are you doing? Here,"said Fuji, handing over a handkerchief to her. She accepted it gratefully and dried her tears. She smiled at him and got up.  
  
"Oh well, I think I'd better go now. I feel -" She tripped and fell on the floor. Her knee was scraped badly and it was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Daijobu?"asked Fuji, handing over a tissue.(A/N : Wow..he's got alot of stuff in his pocket...lolz..)  
  
After a while, they went to a cafe near the park. It was still raining, and even heavier than before.  
  
"Arigato, Fuji-kun. Well, I need to ask you something."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you so kind to me? No one has ever treated me this kind, except for my family members. D-do you want a-a-anything?"  
  
"What's up on your mind? You seem troubled."  
  
"I knew I can't keep this a secret for long. So, yeah. Here goes.."  
  
.......................................................................... Well, well....how's the story so far? Don't forget to R/R! :P Later I'm gonna make something like a flashback in the next chapter...so..;) 


	4. Past Experiences of Sorrowful Love

DISCLAIMER : You know who these characters belong to right? Except for Miyuki and the added character for spice, Yumi Matsuna. She's supposed to be the cheerleader type of girl, popular and irritating ;)  
  
This chapter's gonna be something like a flashback of Miyuki's memory..so sit down and enjoy!(Sorry for the short chapters...just don't know how to make it any longer..and that's to add the SUSPENCE!)yeah...and any ideas on what else to add??  
  
// stands for Miyuki's thoughts(only in this chapter!)  
  
..............................................  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I love you, and only you, Miyuki,"said a blue haired boy, with his eyes full of passion. Miyuki only buried her eyes in his chest. She was too happy. She always had a crush on Oshitari(A/N : Of all people...why him? I've got no idea too! Coz he's from Hyotei too?) He kissed her gently and softly. She felt so happy, as if all her worries and sorrows were swallowed by him.  
  
"Yuushi-kun, I...love you too!"she said, and hugged him even tighter.  
  
Days passed by after the confession of Oshitari's love to Miyuki. About the week later, people found out that Miyuki and Oshitari were an inseperable item. Miyuki was always glad with Yuushi, and felt that she could consider to be more than close friends with Yuushi. She often hang out with the Hyotei Tennis Club members, even with the juniors. She felt easy with them, as if they were her friends ever since she was in kindergarten. Some girls felt uneasy though, and they were one of Miyuki's enemies, Yumi Matsuna. She's a typical cheerleader type, annoying, a great gossiper and usually tried to pick up fights with Miyuki. Too bad that she wasn't good in tennis.(A/N : heeeheee...;))  
  
The Hyotei school dance was going to be held, and Oshitari definitely asked Miyuki first. Somehow at that week, Miyuki felt that Oshitari was a bit different than before. He was always jumpy, and freaked at little and petty things. Nevertheless, his smile always assured Miyuki of his safety.  
  
So came the day of the school dance. Miyuki bought a lovely dark blue sparkling evening gown. She was dazzling-many people couldn't believe their eyes. Everything went on fine, except for Yuushi's behaviour that day.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Yuushi-kun? You seem a bit strange today. You sure you are okay?"inquired Miyuki.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just fine. I'll go to the washroom for a while. Just wait for me here."  
  
Yuushi walked out of the school hall. Many of her guy friends asked her for a dance, but she politely refused them as she was afraid that Yuushi would jump into conclusions if he saw Miyuki dancing with another guy. She would freak if she even saw her boyfriend dancing with another chick.  
  
//Hmm, why is he taking so long? Did he get flushed into the toilet or something?//  
  
Miyuki felt uneasy and strolled out of the school hall. She sat on a bench outside the hall. It carried sweet memories for her. That was where Yuushi confessed his love for her. She smiled.  
  
"Yumi, I...want you so much because...I...love you."  
  
Miyuki froze at the statement made by that guy. She hid behind a bush, and saw that Yuushi was confessing his love for someone else.  
  
//Nani? You mean...all the while...he was...lying?//  
  
Miyuki pushed the bushes a little, alarming the couple. Miyuki ran as far as her legs could take her away from Hyotei.  
  
"Nani..?! Miyuki? MIYUKI!!!!"shouted the shocked Yuushi, his arm still on Yumi's waist. He ran after her, but then Yumi pulled Yuushi's shirt.  
  
"Yuushi-kun, if she wants to leave you so, then let her be." She smiled cunningly, feeling triumphant that she could finally gain Yuushi.  
  
Miyuki, on the other hand, couldn't bear the pain anymore. She broke down uncontrollably. She was never going to step foot or look at Hyotei anymore. That's the end of her relationship with Yuushi.  
  
//I'm never going to Hyotei anymore. I'm not going to see Hyotei anymore. I HATE HYOTEI!//  
  
*end flashback*  
  
...........................................  
  
Well...this chap. was a bit longer that what I would normally write(I think it's kinda short tho..) Just couldn't resist adding the Hyotei part there. Remember...she was from Hyotei...ne~? So yeah...that's what I planned earlier... Quite strange tho, twins in different schools. Miyuki's wasn't quite and shy in Hyotei, and definitely not cold like her brother. Well...I think the next chap is gonna be the match against Hyotei and Seigaku...and how Syusuke(^_^ He saved the day..?)comforted and cheered Miyuki up(How I wish i was Miyuki..I think he dates her at the end?) And remember to REVIEW! Yeah...and I'm kinda glad that quite a number of ppl reviewed!(Hmm...i thought no one would want to, but i'm glad with the reviews! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!) 


	5. A Pledge of Love

Disclaimer : Sooo...many times I've said...tennis no ouji sama doesn't belong 2 me and 2 takeshi konomi..so...no use to sue..rite? ^^(oh but Miyuki is MINE! so.. ^^) and hiyo again! back with a new chapter...except not sure on what to finish this chap. with..so yeah! ^^ sit back n enjoy!  
  
....................  
  
"So, that's how it is,"continued Miyuki. She just dried her tears over and over again with the tissue Fuji handed her.  
  
Fuji was a good listener ; he listened to all her sorrows, including her failure in love. He never retorted or interrupted her. Miyuki was really happy for having such a friend, kind and gentle.  
  
"It's getting late. I'd better go now. See ya!"exclaimed Miyuki, getting up from the chair.  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Fuji took out his beige(A/N:Is that is fav. colour?)wallet and paid for the drinks. He walked with her along the streets of Tokyo(A/N : Not exactly the heart of Tokyo, but some town IN Tokyo, I suppose. Seigaku's also in Tokyo, right?). The streets were practically empty. No one was there except the both of them.  
  
"Do you know, we're gonna play against Hyotei next week on a friendly match? Are you sure you're gonna be okay like that? I mean --"started Fuji.  
  
"I've got to battle my fears. That's how it is if you have a fear. Onii- chan won't cancel the match, of course. It's too important for him. He wants to take revenge, I think,"interrupted Miyuki. She was not looking at Fuji.  
  
"She seems really troubled about this matter. Maybe I can try to ask Tezuka- san to cancel the battle,"thought Fuji silently. They said no word after that. It was a long walk to the Tezuka household, from the cafe.  
  
After what seemed like a thousand kilometers walk, they finally reached the Tezuka household.  
  
"Thanks alot for listening to my problems, Fuji-kun,"said Miyuki abruptly.  
  
"No, it's no problem. And you can just call me Syusuke,"replied Fuji, with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu,"Miyuki continued. "Please come in. I don't think anyone is home anyway. Tadaima." There was no reply to her greeting. Only her voice echoed in the house.  
  
"Take a seat on the couch while I get some drinks for you. What do you want?"asked Miyuki. She seemed happier, Fuji thought. She smiled a little, and wasn't as cold as before. She handed him a can of Coke and took a seat beside him on the couch.  
  
"Arigato,"said Fuji. He gazed into her hazel eyes. She was really pretty. What a shame that she experienced failure in love before. Probably she'd reconsider having feelings towards Fuji. After all, you can't trust anyone after being cheated. Maybe she'll close her heart. For life. Forever.  
  
"I'll make some things for a while. Wait for me here for a while,"she said in a drawling tone. It didn't seem that she had a good day that day.  
  
CLANG! Sounds of pots falling onto the floor could be heard. Fuji rushed into the kitchen, dropping the groceries on the chair.  
  
"Miyuki, MIYUKI!"exclaimed Fuji. Miyuki was clinging onto her right hand, a sparkling knifed covered with blood was on her left hand. Apparently she cut one of her blood veins. Blood bled profusely from the injury. Her eyes were full of sorrows.  
  
"JUST LET ME DIE! IT'S NO USE TO LIVE ANYMORE!"she shouted with fury in her eyes. Fuji tried to calm her down, but it failed. Therefore, he just bandaged her wrist. Luckily she was a left hander, because if she was a right hander, she may not be able to play tennis, or as a matter of fact even use her right hand. "Come on, Miyuki. Calm down. What's the matter?"asked Fuji kindly, but with a hint of seriousness in his eyes. Miyuki just burst into tears, and clung onto Fuji.  
  
"I-I-I...just feel so sad when I recall all these sad memories. I feel, broken on the inside. I just feel...I'm not good enough for anybody to take me, Syusuke-kun. I'm..so..depressed!"cried Miyuki.  
  
"Now, now. Dry your tears. I'll be here for you, forever, and I'll protect you. I swear."  
  
....................................... AHH! The last part was soooooooo mushy! I wish I was Miyuki! So lucky!!! According to many of the reviews, they say my fics are too short a chapter! So I'm tryin to lengthen them all...so how's it going? I hope you are all satisfied. I also have to kinda sharpen my skills in composing stories. So please R/R ^_^ TQ! *salute salute* please review ^^ 


	6. Closer to the Match

Disclaimer : As I said, these characters except for Miyuki belong to Takeshi Konomi.  
  
Hiyo again!! I've got ALOT of reviews, and thanks alot for the reviews! This chapter..erm...not really sure on what to write, but I'll keep this going on. With the short chapters, there's gonna be like...millions of chapters(Er...not THAT bad..) So, dun forget to submit a review! TQ!!  
  
........................................  
  
Fuji calmed the hazel-eyed girl. She tried to commit suicide at first, but he managed to stop her. She cried over and over again, wondering why did she leave Oshitari.  
  
"I-I wished.....I had fought with Yumi for Yuushi. He knows me more, and'll definitely return to me,"mumbled Miyuki, with tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Miyuki. Smile for the future and not dwell at the past. All that has happened has happened,"comforted Fuji, handing Miyuki another tissue.  
  
"Arigato, Syusuke-kun. Arigato,"Miyuki said gratefully. She hugged Fuji tightly, and full of sorrow. Fuji just kept on comforting her, till they heard the door open.  
  
"Hm? Miyuki? And Fuji? What's going on here?"asked Tezuka, puzzled. He gasped as he saw the knife with blood on the floor in the kitchen.  
  
"Onii-chan, don't get the wrong idea. I was rather depressed at first, and tried to commit suicide -"  
  
"WHAT?!?! COMMIT SUICIDE??"said Tezuka, looking very worried and angry at his sister's actions.  
  
"Yes, and Syusuke-kun here comforted me. So now I'm kicking, and alive, thanks to Syusuke-kun,"continued Miyuki.  
  
"Tezuka, may I speak to you for a while?"asked Fuji, looking quite worried.  
  
"Miyuki, please leave the kitchen and close the door."  
  
"Hai, onii-chan."  
  
When the door was finally closed, Fuji stood up and looked at Tezuka. They were quiet for a moment, and finally Fuji opened his mouth.  
  
"Tezuka, I was wondering, could you cancel this match against Hyotei? It makes Miyuki dwell upon her past, making her break out into madness. She could probably drown herself in a drain if she ever saw the members of Hyotei's tennis club. You know about her story, right?"  
  
"No, not in a million years. This match means alot to not only me, but to all of us in Seigaku. If we were to chicken out like that, people would think that we would not want to have experience playing against other teams. Besides, the team we're challenging isn't any other ordinary team. It's Hyotei."  
  
"But -"  
  
"No buts. We're gonna stick to this. And that's what it is."  
  
"What about if we do not include Miyuki in this match?"  
  
"No. Momo sprained his ankle evevn worse than before, and I think the best person to take over Momo is Miyuki. Even though she's a girl, she has the skills of a man when it comes to tennis. The only thing is that she has to be tough and face her fears. I know she fears facing the Hyotei team, especially Oshitari, but I'm the captain, and I decide how things are going to be. No more buts,"said Tezuka firmly. He left the kitchen, leaving Fuji stunned at how insensitive Tezuka is towards his sister's feelings.  
  
"I think I'd better go now, Miyuki. See you in school tomorrow. Ja,"said Fuji, quickly leaving the Tezuka household.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
(A/N : This time I'm extending the story, just for this chapter, I guess.)  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Before the tennis pratice started, Miyuki was running towards Fuji shouting his name.  
  
"Syusuke-kun, SYUSUKE-KUN!"shouted Miyuki, holding a plastic bag on her hand.  
  
"Your groceries the other day. You left it in my house,"continued Miyuki, handing Fuji the plastic bag.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what you were doing there, Fuji,"said Kikumaru around, with a big grin.  
  
"Don't jump into conclusions, Kikumaru,"said Fuji, still smiling.  
  
When everybody got assembled at the courts, Tezuka, as usual, made the daily announcement.  
  
"Okay, regulars to court A, and the rest of the members, gather at court C and D,"said Tezuka.  
  
All of the regulars including Miyuki gathered at court A. Everyone was agitated, and itching for a match. Only Miyuki stood isolating herself, showing her cold self.  
  
"As you all know, we are going to have a friendly match against Hyotei next week. I've got ready the pairings. For doubles two, it's Kikumaru and Miyuki. Doubles one, Kawamura, Fuji. Singles three, Kaidoh. Singles two, me. And singles one is Echizen,"said Tezuka clearly.  
  
"Now everyone, start practising!"continued Tezuka.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Well well...it's kinda long this time...coz I left two lines..heehee...! ^.^..sometimes I think I update too fast...so I'm gonna try to slow down a little...but the ideas just come to my head!! I think the next chapter's gonna be the match against Hyotei...ehehehe.... NOTE : Whoopsies...the pairings are a bit..out of ordinary. I mean... Kikumaru's usually pairing Oishi..but just to see how Kikumaru and Miyuki battle against Gakuto and Oshitari...hm.. and I also neeed to thank Sakura2814 for correcting my mistakes, i mean with the pairings. I have to tell u all this - I haven't watched all of the PoT episodes...(epi 54 onwards)...so this explains it! but anyway ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA, SAKURA2814!!! 


	7. A Developed Feeling?

Disclaimer : The PoT(Tennis no Ouji Sama) characters in this fan fic does NOT belong to me, but to Takeshi Konomi, with the exception of Miyuki.  
  
Nanjaroh hoi hoi!! I'm back, with the 7TH CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC! It's goin REEEALLY long.I should say. But, I hope it's alrite with u all..i mean.it's reeeeally long..so..nvmind.I'll have to finish this anyway..so here goes!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
The Seigaku tennis club practiced hard, day and night, without any failure. They practiced, till all their bones ached, and till all their strokes perfect. Miyuki had no problem keeping up with the team, except that since she didn't know Kikumaru that much, her partnership with him wasn't going on that well.  
  
"Hoi, here goes! Hit the ball back, Miyuki-Chan!" shouted Kikumaru energetically. Miyuki, who though that Kikumaru was going to hit the ball back, quickly ran to the direction of the ball. The ball passed her body, and Miyuki missed it.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai!" Miyuki said sorrowfully. They were both playing against Momoshiro and Echizen, the worst doubles players ever. But then the score was 5-0, favouring Momo-Echizen.  
  
"I wonder how they're gonna play against Gakuto and Oshitari. They barely even got a point against Momo and Echizen,"said Kawamura. All of the other members just nodded their heads.  
  
After practice that day, Momo and Echizen started teasing Kikumaru. After all, they were the worst doubles pair. And Kikumaru and Miyuki barely scored a point.  
  
"How're you gonna play against Hyotei like this?"asked Momo, looking rather worried. Kikumaru just shrugged.  
  
"Only if Oishi was playing with me, that'll be alot better, not with some girl I hardly know,"said Kikumaru.  
  
"Well, Kikumaru-senpai, you lost to us. So, I think you should pay for our burgers today, right? We won the match fair and square,"said Ryoma, with an evil grin. Kikumaru sighed, and opened his wallet.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have enough to pay for the burgers, and you better not eat so much like before, or else I'll have to borrow from you all,"continued Kikumaru.  
  
"Yup, Kikumaru-senpai, and we'll charge interest, 100 yen per minute?"said Momo evilly, resembling Inui when he makes new juices.  
  
"OI! MATTE!!"shouted Miyuki. All of them were startled at first, but they saw her running towards them.  
  
"I heard about the burger thingy, and decided to buy all of you burgers too! I've got alot of money from onii-chan, so we'll have alot of burgers! I've got 3000 yen!"exclaimed Miyuki, grinning like a mad woman.  
  
"NANI???!!! 3000 YEN?? HONTOU NI??"exclaimed all three of them, eyes all bobbing out. Miyuki just stood there, smiling even more than before.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
All four of them took a seat at the burger place, their favourite hangout. As usual, Momo and Ryoma ordered double burgers with extra large packet of fries and a humongous ice-cream sundae. Kikumaru ordered a normal burger, and Miyuki just ordered a small packet of fries.  
  
"Hoi, Miyuki. Why are you just eating fries? Saving money?"asked Kikumaru. Both Momo and Ryoma were too absorbed eating and glaring at each other to notice Kikumaru's remark.  
  
"Nope, just that I noticed I've been losing my touch in tennis lately. I mean, Eiji, can you meet me at the street tennis courts after practice everyday? I want to learn how to play doubles, especially well, against Gakuto and Oshitari,"inquired Miyuki. Her hazel, innocent eyes glimmered in the light. Of course, Kikumaru couldn't reject this innocent girl's request. After all, she must have some grudge against Hyotei, because she left Hyotei in her own will anyway.  
  
"Hai, hai!"replied Kikumaru enthusiastically. For once, Miyuki smiled, a smile of gratitude towards all three of them, especially to Kikumaru. He felt his cheeks getting red a bit, but he somehow managed to control it, not like Oishi. All of them continued feasting under Miyuki's expense.  
  
At about 5 pm, all of them left the burger place heading home. Kikumaru decided to escort Miyuki home, for no apparent reason. Momo and Echizen understood, and quickly left the both of them alone, jumping into conclusions again.  
  
Both of them were really silent, till Miyuki tripped on a rock.  
  
"Aik!"said Miyuki, trying to cling onto something to support herself, and ended up clinging onto Kikumaru's arm.  
  
"O-o-oi, daijoubu desuka?"asked Kikumaru. Miyuki nodded in reply. Her smile was warmer than usual, and Kikumaru finally noticed something. How beautiful Miyuki actually was. Her brown hair made her look rather cute, and of course, her brown eyes showed her elegance. Kikumaru was thinking about that, till Miyuki just noticed that Kikumaru was drifting off to some other world.  
  
"Um, daijoubu desuka, Eiji? You seem a bit dazed,"said Miyuki, looking worried.  
  
"No, it's nothing. Oh, you better get back home, before it gets too late,"said Kikumaru, trying to hide his feelings towards Miyuki with a big grin. Miyuki smiled, and both of them walked up to the Tezuka household. The warm summer sun set behind them as they walked uphill, facing east.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Well, so how's it? I know, it's kinda confusing, with Kikumaru now, and his newfound feelings towards her? Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll stay with Fuji, of course, but at least this feeling will make Kikumaru perform better when playing doubles with Miyuki. Anyway, don't forget to review! 


	8. Eiji's jealous?

Disclaimer : I said this bout 1000 times...it's not mine, but Takeshi Konomi's...except for Miyuki..  
  
I'm back again, another chapter...and review~! You can flame me if u want to....coz i need to be burnt too! ^-^  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Practice was going on really well. Miyuki and Kikumaru were playing against Oishi and Kawamura. Miyuki and Kikumaru were like thrashing Oishi and Kawamura. Both of them drastically improved, and could be compared to the Golden Pair. They won 6-0.  
  
"Seems that both of you are ready to face the Hyotei, right?"asked Oishi. Sweat was trickling on his face. Kawamura was still 'burning', as he was holding his racket.  
  
"Of course, Oishi-kun. I can't wait to cream Hyotei up!"yelled Miyuki from the other side of the court enthusiastically, pumping her fist up and down.  
  
After practice, Fuji was about to go home, till Miyuki called him.  
  
"SYUSUKE-KUN! MATTE!!!!!!!!"yelled Miyuki at the top of her lungs. She ran after Fuji.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Miyuki-san. What's up?"asked Fuji, with his trademark smile.  
  
"Nothing much, just wanna say hi to you,"said Miyuki, smiling warmly. "Would you like to play a game of tennis with me at the street tennis courts?"asked Miyuki.  
  
"Huh? What street tennis courts?"inquired Fuji. He was really puzzled. He heard of street soccer, but not street tennis.  
  
"Erm, it's a court, at some park. Wanna go?"  
  
"Sure, it should be interesting."  
  
Both of them walked together to the street tennis court. It wasn't a long walk from Seishun Gakuen. Finally after 20 minutes of walking, they reached a court, with some people playing doubles. There were many people cheering the players on. Fuji recognized two boys, Izumi and Fukawa, the guys who played against Ryoma and Momo representing Gyokurin. They were panting and panting. And they were actually playing with Hyotei, Atobe and Kabaji.  
  
"Anyone else wants to play against me? Come on, Ann-chan, let's go,"said Atobe thriumphantly.  
  
"OI! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT, BRING IT ON!" yelled Miyuki. Fuji just noticed that Miyuki had put on her cap, covering her shoulder length hair.  
  
"Hmm, another competitor? And I suppose that guy's your doubles partner?"  
  
"Yeah. Hurry up and get into the court! By the way, the name's Tezuka Kunimiru(A/N : What a funny name. Tezuka's father and grandpa's name also starts with a 'Kuni'..)"exclaimed Miyuki. Fuji just sweatdrops.  
  
"Hmm, you're Tezuka's lil' bro? Don't be so nosy, picking into someone else's business. Besides, I've defeated your bro, and can't wait to defeat him again,"smirked Atobe.  
  
"JUST HURRY UP!"yelled Miyuki, or rather Kunimiru, irritatedly.  
  
Kunimiru started the serve, a rather fast one. This time, only Kabaji was playing. As usual, Atobe was sitting on the court, cross-legged. Kabaji was usually undefeatable, and had alot of stamina.  
  
"Darn that Atobe...TAKE THIS!"Miyuki thoughts raced in her mind. She thought about Hyotei, and her old friends in Hyotei Tennis Club. She remember Atobe used to tease her, saying that he would date her if she ever considered dumping Oshitari. She would just snicker, and say, "Never mind, there are cuter guys than you, Keigo-kun." She missed Hyotei, and yet hated it so much. Hyotei was alot different than Seigaku.  
  
"MIYUKI! THE BALL!" shouted Fuji. Miyuki snapped out of her dream, and the ball was whizzing swiftly in front of her. Before she could do anything, the ball hit her on the stomach, causing ultimate pain.  
  
"Argh, kuso! What...the.....hell...was.....that....,"Miyuki's voice trailed, as she grabbed onto her stomach on the court, dropping her cap.  
  
"NANI? MIYUKI-CHAN?"exclaimed Atobe. He hit the ball towards Kunimiru's stomach, not Miyuki's. And she was experiencing alot of pain. She kneeled, cursing Hyotei. It was his fault for hitting the ball so hard. Didn't he know that it was Miyuki, and there was no such person called Kunimiru?  
  
Fuji quickly ran to Miyuki, supporting her fall. He opened his eyes, in great awe.  
  
"Miyuki, Miyuki, daijoubu desuka?"asked the brown haired boy.  
  
"I'm alright. Please, let me take revenge on Atobe, and on Hyotei. Onegai. Onegai..."Miyuki's voice trailed, and she knocked out on the court. Atobe quickly rushed to the other side, trying to help Miyuki up. Fuji shoved him away, taking her to lie on the benches.  
  
"Miyuki, God, please, take care of this girl, while I take revenge for her."  
  
This time, it was 2 on 1, Atobe and Kabaji against Fuji. He was looking serious, and angered. They played for a while, and Fuji was leading 2-1. He was very angry, and all his shots were extremely fast.  
  
"Well, well, I think this is all for now. Let's go, Kabaji,"said Atobe.  
  
"Uus."(A/N : That's what he says, right??)  
  
After a while, Miyuki woke up, with Fuji beside her, on the benches at the street tennis court.  
  
"Eh? Where's Atobe and Kabaji? Doko ni?"asked Miyuki, as if she was totally revived to full health.  
  
"Never mind that. Are you okay? Tezuka would be furious if he knew that you were injured," answered Fuji.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good, then. Eiji happened to be strolling nearby, and went to buy some soft drinks at the vending machine. Oh, here he is!"said Fuji, trying to change the topic.  
  
"Hoi, are you okay, Miyuki-chan?"asked Kikumaru, expressing concern.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
  
"I'll get you a drink. Wait here,"said Kikumaru.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fuji and Miyuki were left alone. They were quiet for a while, and suddenly Miyuki decided to say something.  
  
"D-d-did you say, you'd protect me, forever?"Miyuki asked.  
  
"Hm?"asked Fuji, surprised.  
  
"Never mind. Anyways, arigato, Syusuke-kun,"said Miyuki, leaning closer to Fuji kissing Fuji(A/N : WAH!! Oh yea..Miyuki's not being the fickle one, she has liked Fuji since she played against him, and she DOESN'T like Kikumaru, it's Kikumaru who likes her!)  
  
Kikumaru was humming to the tune one of his favourite songs, but froze when he saw Miyuki and Fuji kissing on the bench.  
  
"Nani....?? You mean..Fuji...actually likes..Miyuki?"queried Kikumaru in his mind, feeling green with envy and anger.  
  
"I won't let Fuji get Miyuki. I love her. And I'll get her!"  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Aikkks! This chap.'s reeeeally long! And I can't believe I wrote it too...a love triangle. And don't forget, Miyuki doesn't like Eiji, but she likes Fuji. Fuji definitely likes Miyuki, and so does Eiji! I know, it may seems painful for Eiji, but I'll make it up to him...  
  
ANOTHER NOTE : I'm sooooo sorry to cause lots of confusion here! Okay...in the review by sakura2814, I sorta put the names of Ishida and Sakurai(Fudomine) as Gyokurins!! I got really mixed up...and...GOMEN NASAI!!  
  
PREVIEW! : "We can just be friends, ne, Eiji-kun? I...kinda...like...Syusuke-kun...alot." 


	9. Who does Miyuki like, after all?

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Miyuki and those that I have added.  
  
Hiyo! I'm back again, another chapter, more action?? Well, keep on reading..and thanks alot for the reviews! Glad ya like it...and I'm gonna try extending it regularly....let's hope I can! ;)  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
On the next day of school, Miyuki, Fuji and Kikumaru were sitting together for lunch. As usual, Kikumaru kept scrounging on only Miyuki's food, because Fuji was eating wasabi sushi that day. Miyuki had some chicken chop with mushroom sauce.  
  
"Oi, Miyuki-chan! Please, pretty please? May I have this part of the chicken?"asked Kikumaru, pointing at the chicken chop, with his eyes as innocent as an angel.  
  
"No way!!! I spent like...ALOT on this!"Miyuki answered, looking annoyed. "Why don't you take Syusuke-kun's sushi? I suppose you prefer sushi to chicken.."continued Miyuki.  
  
"NO WAY!!! Fuji's having wasabi sushi today!! You want me to die??!!"exclaimed Kikumaru.  
  
"It won't kill you, Eiji-kun. See me!"said Miyuki, popping one of those green sushis inside her mouth. He expected her to freak, but she just stayed calm and sat on her seat. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her, because Eiji had drawn a crowd earlier. Soon many whispers were heard.  
  
"Oh my god, you mean she just popped the sushi with only wasabi and seaweed into her mouth?" "She's immortal." "Sugoi.." "Wow.."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
We should reflect into Eiji's thoughts...ne~~? '' stands for Eiji's thoughts. BUT this is not through Eiji's view of life...just inclusive of what he thinks..too!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Practice was over very soon. Kikumaru was rushing, hoping to catch both Momo and Echizen because they owed him some money.  
  
"Inui, did you see Momo and ochibi-chan?"asked Kikumaru.  
  
"It's a 100% probability they left to the burger place. That's where they said they were going,"said Inui, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Um..arigato, Inui,"replied Kikumaru, walking quickly now, hoping to catch Momo and Ryoma on the way to the burger place.  
  
'Kuso...and they were supposed to pay me back today...seems like I have to borrow onee-san's money again...she's gonna kill me..'  
  
While he was walking, he saw a couple chatting happily under a blooming sakura tree.  
  
'If only it was Miyuki and me..and that person..looks like..MIYUKI??'  
  
Miyuki and Fuji were chatting happily under the sakura trees. The soft breeze blew her hair and the sakura petals. She just looked beautiful, standing below the sakura tree. She was chatting. Of all people, it was Fuji. His close friend, liking the girl he has a crush on? He was surprised, but didn't say anything. Fuji didn't even know that heh had a crush on Miyuki.  
  
"Miyuki, I'll get you a drink first, wait for me here,"said Fuji.  
  
"Hai."  
  
'This time, I better ask her who she likes. I really like her, and long for her. It's as if she's my dream, in a girl. I think, it's best for me to ask her, in case I really get jealous when she dates Fuji, if she even likes him.'  
  
"Nanjaroh hoi hoi, Miyuki-chan!"exclaimed Kikumaru enthusiastically.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Hm...whatcha doing here?"asked Miyuki.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just strolling by. And I need to ask you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"D-d-d-o you like...Fuji?"  
  
"Huh? Whaddya mean?"  
  
"I mean, if you don't, I'll tell you something. I had a crush on you since our friendship was brought closer."  
  
"Um...I'm sorry, Eiji-kun. B-b-b-ut...I kinda like...Syusuke-kun...alot."  
  
"Oh. I see. I'll just leave for now."  
  
"WAIT! I'm really sorry. I didn't know you had a crush on me, and now, this is..kind of sudden. Never mind, we can still be close friends, right?"asked Miyuki, smiling again.  
  
Miyuki's expression warmed up Eiji's heart. He was really touched. She rejected him, but she rejected him nicely. And he thought he was rivals with Fuji, his closest friend. At that time, Fuji was walking, holding two cans of Fanta juice.  
  
"Hi, Eiji,"said Fuji.  
  
"Oi, Fuji! Whassup?"asked Kikumaru.  
  
They talked for a while, and Kikumaru then excused himself, leaving the both of them talking.  
  
'Miyuki was the right choice, only I was too late. I should leave them as they are...they seem so close. It's the best choice to abandon my feelings for Miyuki anyway. She's very polite, and sensitive when it comes to friendship. Fuji, in the future, you must treat Miyuki with alot of love and care."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Hhehehehe...so how's it?? Better not abandon the tennis match part.....but well...I feel sorry for Eiji too...but Miyuki's more matched with Fuji...I think... And pls post ur REVIEWS too! I'm so happy to recieve so many! ^.^ Domo arigato gozaimashita!  
  
PREVIEW : Erm...the match? 


	10. Miyuki's determination to win

Disclaimer : EXACTLY 10 TIMES! The characters belong to Takeshi Konomi, except for Miyuki.  
  
Yo! Sorry...took quite some time to update coz of school work...anyway...now's the match!! I noe...the main point is the match..but it's on the 10TH CHAPTER!! (AIKS! Better stop talking crap..)  
  
'' is Miyuki's thoughts...for this chap. only.  
  
GLOSSARY  
  
gomen - sorry sayonara - farewell okaasan - mom onii-chan - elder brother aniki - elder brother...AGAIN! kuso - shit  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
The morning sun shone through the brown-haired girl's room. Her room was painted blue, her favourite colour. On a frame was a picture of she and her family. On the study table was a frame with the picture of she and all the Hyotei regular members.  
  
'Gomen ne, Atobe-kun. We walk on our own paths, and live our lives by ourselves. This is the day to part, and the day when I say goodbye to all of you. Sayonara.'  
  
Miyuki took the picture out of the frame and hid it in the drawer.  
  
"Miyuki, Miyuki, hurry up or you'll be late for the bus,"shouted Ayana, Miyuki's mother.  
  
"Hai, okaasan, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
When she went down in the Seishun Gakuen uniform, she noticed that her grandfather was also at the dining table. Yeah, the one and only serious grandpa. He wasn't an ordinary grandpa, for sure. He frequently wore his brother's expression(A/N : I think it's upside down...Tezuka wearing his grandpa's expression.). Speaking of her brother, he wasn't at the dining table.  
  
"Okaasan, where's nii-chan?"asked Miyuki.  
  
"Oh, didn't he tell you? He was going to practise tennis in the school for some match today. All the regulars participating in the match had to be there by 4 am, according to your aniki,"replied Miyuki's mom.  
  
"NANI? 4 AM? REGULARS PARTICIPATING?? KUSO!!!! I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL NOW! JA~~~~"shouted Miyuki, taking her book bag on her right arm and her racket on her left arm.  
  
She had still had a raisin bun on her right hand. She was chomping and chomping away as she was running for school, as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
'Oh no, let's hope onii-chan won't punish me! He didn't even say a word about practice on the morning!'  
  
After what seemed like a short run, she arrived at Seishun Gakuen. She stole a glance at her blue Swatch watch.  
  
'YEAH! A record, reaching school on my two trusty legs in 5 minutes. It's only 6.45 am, anyway.'  
  
She ran to the tennis courts, hoping not to be caught by anyone.  
  
"Miyuki, you are quite late. Can you explain this?"asked Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"Gomen, Ryuzaki-sensei. I wasn't informed of this meeting till this morning when my mom told me that onii-chan was having practice early today,"explained Miyuki.  
  
"Tezuka, didn't you tell Miyuki?"asked Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"Yes, I wrote a note and place it on her study table."  
  
"How would you expect me to see it?"  
  
"You use the table daily, Miyuki."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"STOP BICKERING, BOTH OF YOU!"bellowed Sumire Ryuzaki. Everyone in the court stared at the three or them.  
  
"Continue the game. Quick!"shouted Tezuka.  
  
Everyone in the court resumed back to normal. After a while, Miyuki was told to play against Kawamura.  
  
"HOI...BURNING!"shouted Kawamura with alot of power. His eyes were practically burning with determination to defeat Miyuki. Unfortunately, Miyuki managed to wipe him out.  
  
"You're really good, Miyuki-chan,"said Kawamura after putting down his racket.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna save the rest to thrash Hyotei."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
A bus filled with Hyotei players came at exactly 8.30 am. Miyuki wore a cap, like Ryoma, to cover her identity. They got off the bus, and to begin the friendly tournament, Atobe shook hands with Tezuka. Miyuki wore a stiff look, just like her brother's. She hardly talked, and was very cold and not cheery at that time.  
  
"Should be like that, I suppose. She's gonna face the person she's tried to avoid for a while ; Oshitari,"thought Fuji.  
  
Miyuki walked towards the net, about to shake hands with Oshitari, but pulled her hand back. Her cap covered her hazel eyes.  
  
'I'm gonna win this match to end all ties.'  
  
She started off with a powerful serve, enough to kill a flying bird. Oshitari, a bit off guard, quickly returned the serve. After a while, they were playing like normal, except for Miyuki, who was hitting with all her anger and fury. Her eyes resembled Kawamura's, except that she wasn't saying 'BURNING!'.  
  
"3-0!"announced the commentator.  
  
"Well, Gakuto, seems like we have to be a bit more serious, ne?"said Oshitari, with full confidence.  
  
Miyuki started grinning, and took off her cap.  
  
"Hoi, Yuushi-kun. Still remember me?"asked Miyuki, her eyes like a snake's.  
  
"Mi-Mi-Miyuki? What are you doing in a boy's team?"asked Oshitari.  
  
"Well, who cares? I'm equal, if not, better, than some of them. I'm gonna make sure you get paid back for how you treated me before, through tennis."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Well well...how's it? I'm making this drag a long way...-_-''..GOMEN NE MINNA! So, pls review! ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA!  
  
Preview : Revenge taken back, or not?? 


	11. The End? Or not?

Disclaimer : The 11th time....the PoT characters are NOT mine...except for Miyuki.  
  
Yo! Whassup? Well....reviews say that Miyuki better take her revenge, so...let it be it! GO MIYUKI-CHAN!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
The brown haired girl took her cap, and she turned back, smirking. Her hazel eyes were full of fire, and anger. It was really scary partnering with Miyuki, Kikumaru thought, because she was on fire at that time. All her shots began to fly out, because of too much power.  
  
"Time out!"Kikumaru said to the referree. Miyuki was panting and panting, looking at the scoreboard.  
  
"Kuso, how'd they catch up with us? Three all...kuso.."said Miyuki aloud.  
  
Not only Fuji, but Kikumaru also could see that Miyuki wasn't playing like normal. Her shots were often out, and often only made Oshitari run, leaving out Gakuto. While doing so, she forgot herself and only hit hard shots to Oshitari, forgetting about Gakuto and thus easily Gakuto take advantage of Miyuki's mistake.  
  
"Hoi, Miyuki-chan. Come here for a while,"called out Kikumaru.  
  
"Whatcha want, Eiji-kun?"  
  
"Well, one thing."  
  
He went to her neck, and gave her a kiss. She stood, immobilized. Everyone who were looking into the court were staring at the couple, especially Oshitari and Fuji. She touched her neck, confused and surprised.  
  
"May the kiss wake you up, and make us win the match. Think about the game, not Oshitari."  
  
Miyuki stood, noticing her mistakes.  
  
"Kuso, why didn't I notice Gakuto before? They're gonna catch up, and I can't let them if I wanna take my revenge,"though Miyuki in the corner of the court.  
  
"HORA HORA..BURNING!"screamed Miyuki at the corner. Only Kikumaru sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, now I'm playing with Kawamura, obaa-san. I thought I was supposed to partner Miyuki,"said Kikumaru to Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"Oh, don't worry 'bout it. She may become Oishi any minute, anyway."  
  
The match continued. All Miyuki's shots were powerful, but didn't go out.  
  
"5-3!"announced the referree.  
  
"Okay, Eiji-kun. I'm OISHI!"she said, now wearing Oishi's usual expression.  
  
"Oi, obaa-san, is this girl a mimic, or what?"asked Kikumaru, sweatdropping.  
  
"No worries. She does thorough checks on the members of Seigaku before entering Seigaku."  
  
"Oh. That figures."  
  
The last game was a bit hard to win. This time, Kikumaru hit a shot right at the corner, forcing Gakuto to run quickly and hit it back. He hit the ball at the frame, causing it to go to Miyuki's side.  
  
"Okay, the final step!"said Miyuki, dragging her racket, just like Oishi before doing the moon volley. Her version of the moon volley was graceful, and hit right on the line.  
  
"Game to Seigaku!"shouted the referree.  
  
Miyuki gave a thriumphant look at Oshitari. He winced, and looked away.  
  
"Congrats, Miyuki-chan!"congratulated Fuji, but not really happy with the kiss Kikumaru gave her.(A/N : Luckily Fuji didn't kill Kikumaru for the kiss..XD)  
  
"Can I see you for a while, Miyuki?"asked Fuji.  
  
"Sure. Whassup?"  
  
"Um..congrats. You overcame your problem as well."  
  
"Yeah. Honestly, I found out after Eiji's kiss(She's BLUSHING!), I realized I've been forgetting the main reason of this match. To take absolute revenge on Oshitari. But I was giving him an advantage, to make Gakuto return my shots."  
  
"Yeah, you finally realized that."  
  
"And, Syusuke-kun. One thing."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Miyuki hugged him close and tight, longing not to let go. Fuji, surprised, hugged her in return.  
  
"Arigato, arigato, for always being by my side."  
  
After that, they returned to the courts. Kawamura was waiting for Fuji to start their match against Shishido and Ohtori.  
  
"Gambatte ne, Syusuke-kun,"said Miyuki earlier, giving him a kiss. He blushed a bit at the thought of the kiss. Her melodic voice rang in his ears, over and over again.  
  
Fuji gripped onto his racket tight, and strived to win this match. Not like he ever lost a match before, except a match when it came to Fudomine winning by default, because Kawamura hurt his arm while trying to return Ishida's killer shot.  
  
"I'll take revenge for Miyuki,"thought Fuji, his eyes opened.  
  
On the other side, Oshitari called to look for Miyuki. At first, Kikumaru tried to stop him.  
  
"It's alright, Eiji-kun. It's not like he's gonna kill me or something like that."  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
Oshitari took her to the Hyotei side of the court. Her happy memories flashbacked there, starting from when Atobe let her train with them. Her skills were equal to theirs. She often hung out with Oshitari, which led to dates. Gakuto often teased Oshitari for that, though.  
  
"You know, Miyuki. I just though...maybe we could go back together-"  
  
"No way. It's too late anyway. Besides, don't you have your Yumi- chan?"snapped Miyuki sarcastically.  
  
"Wait. I'm not finished. But well, I saw how intimate you were with Kikumaru and thought my hopes will surely be shattered."  
  
"No..anyway, I can't take any more risks being with you. You still have Yumi, and by the way, it's not Kikumaru I'm with, you know."  
  
"What 'bout the kiss then?"  
  
"Um(She blushes again! HAHA!)..I was kinda shocked too. Anyway, I'll never be with you again, no matter how you even try to make me come back to Hyotei. My decisions are final. If you'll excuse me, I'd want to see how's Fuji going."  
  
Miyuki just left Oshitari standing there. He thought and thought.  
  
"Gomen nasai for what I've done in the past, Miyuki. May we walk on different paths, and may you have good luck and a good life in the future."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Phew...that was alot of typing...anyway...how'd ya like the story so far? It's kinda like the climax now...and the kissing part....heehee...:P... PREVIEW : Continuation of the match..and a CELEBRATION! 


	12. Invitation to the Tezuka residence

Disclaimer : Haih...the 12th time...okay...the characters here belong to Takeshi Konomi, and not me...except for Miyuki....  
  
Gomen nasai for not updating so long!! I've been kinda busy..and when i try to sign in here...it just says page cannot be displayed...for 3 days...so..well...i'm trying to cut it short..the next fanfic's gonna be dedicated to Eiji...this one's bout Fuji...but at the next one..it's gonna be Eiji's turn! XD..  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Fuji took his racket, looking very calm. His feelings were actually boiling and ready to take revenge for Miyuki. Fuji really felt like taking revenge on Oshitari, the jerk who hurt Miyuki's gentle heart. His thoughts were interrupted by Miyuki's voice.  
  
"Gambatte ne, Syusuke-kun! Oh yea, can you come out for a while? I need to give you something."  
  
Fuji then stepped out of the court placing his racket on the bench. She took him somewhere far from the crowd. When they reached a secluded part of the courts, she dug in her pocket, taking out a beautiful purple pendant.  
  
"Here. It's my good luck charm! Make sure you make full use of this lucky pendant of mine!! Anyway, you have to give it back to me later. This lucky pendant made me defeat Hyotei!"  
  
Fuji accepted her gift to him gratefully and placed it inside his pocket. He then noticed that both of them were alone, and it was perfect timing to do something. He leaned a bit forward, and gave Miyuki a kiss.  
  
"Thanks for your encouragement. I'll be there for you always."  
  
Miyuki stood there stunned. It was a deep, passionate kiss. She could feel his heat, and his heart. She felt heavenly, and didn't want to let go.  
  
"Where? For what?"asked Miyuki.(A/N : Anyone knows FF 8? Remember this part??)  
  
"I'll be here for you always...so.."  
  
He left off towards the courts briskly, hoping not to be late for the match. Miyuki just felt empty without him, and felt cold and the days miserable without Fuji's warm smile.  
  
"Arigato, Syusuke-kun."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"6-0! Game, Seigaku!"annouced the commentator.  
  
"YAY! Come on, Kaidoh. Just win, and Tezuka can spare the pain off his arm,"said Kikumaru, hoping that Tezuka didn't hear that.  
  
"Kikumaru, 10 laps round the court when we go back to school tomorrow,"Tezuka said, glaring at Kikumaru. Kikumaru's face turned blue. At least he didn't have to be Inui's specimen to taste any of his new juices.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Kaidoh's match was fast and quick. Kaidoh who never gave mercy probably did the Snake 20 times. It seemed that Kaidoh never grew tired. At the end of the match, his opponent(A/N : I'm so lazy to add one..XD) was lying right on the court, tired and motionless. The Hyotei members had to carry the poor guy on the stretcher. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
This time, Tezuka's arm was totally healed. He never felt any more pain, and played mercilessly too. Ryoma just sighed, wishing that he would have a chance to play.  
  
"6-3! Game, Seigaku!"said the announcer. Atobe just gave a frown as Hyotei lost this time. Miyuki, who was watching by the side of the court just smiled. She leaned on Fuji, and then hugged him. He was shocked, and blushed madly. He hugged her in return. Everyone else was staring at the couple, and even some people sniggered.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Ooh! The end! I feel so refreshed!"said Miyuki. She was grinning uncontrollably when she noticed that both Ryoma and Momoshiro were snoring in the bus taking them back to Seishun Gakuen. She gave them both a nudge, and both of them just nodded their heads.  
  
"Hey, wake up!! I've got something to announce!"yelled Miyuki in the bus. Even Tezuka who was day dreaming woke up. He had to admit he was awfully tired.  
  
"Yes, Kunimiru? Anything?"asked Fuji, irritatedly. It was unusual for Fuji answer so rudely, but Miyuki interrupted his wonderful dream when both of them go out for a date(A/N : Hehehe...XD)  
  
'Kunimiru? That does sound familiar. Somehow, I've heard of it before,'thinks Tezuka.  
  
"Syusuke-kun no baka. And please, don't call me by that name. I'm Miyuki, if you didn't know,"said Miyuki, grinning widely. She was about to get into a playful fight with Fuji, and she enjoyed it. Before Fuji could say anything, Kikumaru interrupted the fight.  
  
"Okay, so what's up, Miyuki-chan?"asked Kikumaru.  
  
"All you guys are gonna be sooo..LUCKY! I'm gonna cook dinner for all of you, and please come! Tezuka residence, of course. Anyway, it's gonna be a free meal, and it's for a great celebration! Onegai..please come!"Miyuki shouted loud, vibrating the bus.  
  
"LUCKY? I think we are about to meet our death sentence. Come on, why can't we go to Kawamura's dad's shop? At least he serves decent food,"said Echizen, sulking that he could not play that day.  
  
"AHEM?? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?? Fine~ starve yourself then! If you all are lost, please ask Syusuke-kun. He knows the way there."  
  
"Hmm...wonder why Fuji-senpai knows the way there,"said Momo mockingly. Miyuki gave him a cold glare, and just continued talking.  
  
"One question, Miyuki."  
  
"Nani o, nii-chan?"  
  
"Does dad and mom know about this? Including grandpa?"  
  
"Ahh, yeah! They're going out for the weekend anyway! So all of you, feel free to stay for the weekend! It's gonna be a slumber party and a dinner! I'm gonna treat all of you to home-cooked meals!"said Miyuki enthusiastically. Everyone just couldn't help sweatraining.  
  
"Okay, no questions, right? So there shouldn't be a reason why you can't turn up!"said Miyuki. Everyone wish they needn't to, but they had to, because Miyuki was already getting ready a scissors to cut of anyone's head who doesn't turn up for the sleepover.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Hehehe...how's it? It's gonna drag..again! Mebbe two more chaps or more? I better cut this one short...need to write the other one...i've got the title..HIMAWARI![sunflower]...PLEASE REVIEW! THX! 


	13. The name Kunimiru

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters, except for Miyuki and those who I have added.  
  
Hiyo! I'm back again, gonna discuss bout the name Kunimiru...this seems really long...GOMEN! Hmm...firstly..GOMEN NASAI SAKURA2814-chan! I've taken the idea of the slumber party..but it's just Miyuki, a girl..scary..Okay then..here's the story.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"The name Kunimiru does ring a bell,"thought Seigaku's tennis captain after being briefed about the sleepover at the Tezuka residence. Not that he mind, but it was getting a bit weird ; he didn't even know his sister could cook. He wished he had an appointment on that day, to avoid her cooking, but unfortunately, no.  
  
Once he and his sister arrived at Seishun Gakuen Junior High along with the other regulars, he and his sister just left for home. They didn't say anything for a while, but then Tezuka suddenly opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Miyuki, does the name Kunimiru ring a bell to you?"  
  
"Yes, nii-chan. Did you forget that it was Kunimiru nii-chan who saved your life, sacrificing his?"  
  
His mind began racing, back to the past, and all the stories told by his parents to him about their late brother.  
  
//flashback//  
  
"Kuniharu-kun, apparently we have three babies!"annouced Ayana, Kuniharu's wife.(A/N : Kuniharu is Kunimitsu-kun's dad! And his mom is Ayana. Pls refer to manga vol. 10.5 if in doubt ^^)  
  
The man smiled and placed his hand onto her stomach.  
  
"I've already got the names, Ayana. The eldest son shall be called Kunimiru, the second son Kunimitsu and apparently, the youngest, the girl, shall be Miyuki."  
  
"What nice names! We're going to have triplets!"said Ayana gleefully. Both of them look happy together.  
  
"We're going to have a family. I promise, I'll raise this family till the end!"vowed Kuniharu, holding his wife's hand.  
  
(After the birth of all three of them)  
  
"I'm very sorry. We'll have to take all three of the babies to the ICU unit for a while,"said the nurse, handing the babies to some other nurses.  
  
"My...babies.....what's...wrong? Why...can't I...see...them?"queried Ayana, groaning at the pain she was tackling.  
  
"We'll have to do some inspections first. We'll tell you the result soon. By the way, the boys are Siamese twins, but about the younger girl ; her body temperature is rather low(A/N : How pitiful...by the way...is there such thing?),"said the nurse.  
  
It was a couple of days before Ayana could move freely. At times when the couple were free, they would visit the ICU ward to check on their babies. Kunimiru and Kunimitsu were Siamese twins, connected at the legs, whereas apparently Miyuki was lacking blood and could only survive for a month if left alone.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tezuka, there is a way to save Kunimiru and Kunimitsu, if you don't mind sacrificing either one. You could try seperating the twins, but there is high risk that either one will die,"said the doctor.  
  
"Please give us time to consider about this,"said Kuniharu, looking worriedly. Ayana, who was rather shocked about the condition of her babies, decided to think about it too.  
  
"Demo, sensei, what about Miyuki? She lacks blood. I could give her some of my blood, if she needs it,"asked the worried Ayana.  
  
"I do notice that Miyuki's blood type is O, matching both her brothers. As I said, the possibility of both of them surviving is slim, therefore at least one may die. If one dies, we can use his blood to be transferred to Miyuki."  
  
"Okay then, sensei. We will approve of the operation being held, even though one of them will die,"said Ayana firmly, leaving Kuniharu shocked.  
  
"Demo, Ayana -"  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to see both of them suffer, knowing that Miyuki will die in the end, without the help of her anikis."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
After the Operation  
  
Many doctors take out the only surviving baby, Kunimitsu. The elder twin, Kunimiru, died during the operation, when they were seperating the babies. Kunimitsu managed to survive. Kunimiru's blood was given to the cold baby, Miyuki.  
  
"Kuniharu, I'm glad we did the right thing. But, for Kunimiru...may he also live in the soul of Miyuki as they have the same blood,"said Ayana, still calm even though her eldest son passed away.  
  
"Yes, Ayana. Kunimitsu, Miyuki, may you thank you brother for letting you lead your own lives and continue to live your future."  
  
//end flashback//  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Is there even such thing as having triplets, two of them are Siamese and one's lacking blood...-_-'''...just some stuff in my crazy imagination..at first i thought of making Kunimitsu n Miyuki Siamese twins..but i think they're supposed to be of same gender...so yeah!  
  
Preview : Torture of Miyuki's cooking?? ^.~ 


	14. Miyuki's torturing cooking?

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters here.except for those that I have added..  
  
Hello! Now....to the main point of this last chap...about the sleepover..^.~..this chapter is called 'Miyuki's Torturing Cooking'..hehe...relax and enjoy this fan fic!  
  
NOTE : Thanks to Jen-chan who corrected me with the 'thought' and 'though'..I guess I was typing and typing...not realizing what I have typed..  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Tezuka peeped through the peep-hole in the front door. It was Fuji, with a number of fruit cakes on his palms, and more in plastic bags he was carrying. He also carried a beige(A/N : Did I tell u his fav. colour was BEIGE?)backpack. Tezuka opened the door, and volunteer to help carry those fruit cakes.  
  
"What are these fruit cakes for?"asked Tezuka, struggling with the cakes. They were heavy, and hot, fresh from the oven.  
  
"Just safety precautions to prevent food poisoning."  
  
"HOI! I heard that, Syusuke!"shouted Miyuki from the kitchen, throwing a spatula at Fuji. Fuji dodged it, hitting Tezuka on the face.  
  
"MIYUKI! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THE SPATULA!"shouted Tezuka, attempting to catch some of the fruit cakes.  
  
"Hoi hoi, what's up with the noise? A deaf lady'd probably be undeaf with the racket you're making,"said Kikumaru, inviting himself in because Tezuka and Fuji had no hands to close the front door. Beside him was Oishi with Kawamura.  
  
"Hey, minna-san! You decided to come, eh? That's good, or else I'd eat you for dinner!"said Miyuki, wearing an apron, her hair tied back with a ponytail. Behind her, sizzling sounds could be heard.  
  
"Miyuki-san, do you need my help? I've got a lot of sushi here,"offered Kawamura shyly.  
  
"Umm...I could use some help..with some food. Help yourself in the kitchen, Kawamura-san!"continued Miyuki.  
  
"Well, all of you...while I prepare dinner, have a seat and watch the TV till I say it's dinner time!"said Miyuki while peeling some potato skin.  
  
After a while, all the regulars in Seigaku's Boys' Tennis Team arrived at the Tezuka residence, with essential things they need for sleeping. Kaidoh brought his favourite pillow, and Ryoma brought Karupin. Miyuki, who absolutely adores cats was carrying Karupin here and there.  
  
"Miyuki-senpai, are we having Western food?"asked Ryoma as he smelt some soup with potatoes, carrots, and onions. "I smell potato, carrot and onion soup."  
  
"Actually, that's the Chinese recipe! Of course, Kawamura-san'll make the Japanese food, and I'll cook the Western food,"said Miyuki gleefully, still clutching onto Karupin.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
After about an hour.....  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
"DINNER IS SERVED! COME TO THE DINING TABLE AND EAT, MINNA-SAN!"shouted Miyuki. The Seigaku members groaned, as they were saying it is their death sentence.  
  
"Don't talk about all this rubbish! Come on...eat up!"said Miyuki.  
  
They ate the food obediently so that Miyuki would not eat them up instead if they said it was horrible. Fuji was the first one to take a bite of the steak, and recommended it highly.  
  
"We can't trust Fuji-senpai's rating on food,"said Momoshiro, recalling the incident when Fuji drank Inui's juice, recommending it. When Momo took a bite of the beef, he instantly started eating like mad, chomping down his food. Everyone else on the table at like mad, chomping down the food as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Miyuki, did you put any opium on it?"asked Fuji, showing his trademark smile.  
  
"Of course not!! If so, I'd still be eating non-stop."  
  
All of them ate like mad until there was no more food left. Miyuki grinned, and all of them went to the living room after dinner. Miyuki was the only one who was clearing the dining table.  
  
"Ah...someone...please help me clear up the table!!"she exclaimed. Fuji decided to help her clear the dining table voluntarily. Kikumaru teased him continuously about Fuji helping his sweet 'girlfriend'. Fuji just blushed while wiping the mahogany table.  
  
The rest of the regulars were lounging in the living room, some playing the Monopoly set that Kawamura brought. Some were fiddling with Miyuki's new clavinova, pressing buttons here and there. Luckily there was Oishi to help Miyuki make sure that the clavinova was in a good condition. Some were watching movies shown on TV, because there was nothing else to do.  
  
It was close to midnight. Everyone was about to fall asleep till Miyuki stood up, about to announce something.  
  
"Hey, all of you, feel free to sleep anywhere in this house! Of course, you could sleep at nii-chan's room if you like...but my room is very messy, or if you guys wanna sleep at the living room, I leave the choice to you!"Miyuki said, before heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Hehe...Fuji, I'm sure you wanna sleep on the same bed as Miyuki- chan,"teased Kikumaru, grinning. Fuji just replied with a bash using a pillow.  
  
"Ahh..you two...stop it..before onii-chan asks you to run 'round the neighbourhood 1000 times.."lectured Miyuki.  
  
In the end, some camped at Tezuka's neat room, but many were lazing at the living room. When Kikumaru woke up, he counted exactly 5 people at the living room and 3 people in Tezuka's room including Tezuka and himself. Only two were in Miyuki's room. Correction, one. One person, that could only be Fuji Syusuke.  
  
"Ah...I didn't know Fuji'd go that far,"said Kikumaru, still grinning. He woke up some people, telling them about his theory. Momoshiro, Inui and Tezuka decided to check that out by themselves. The door to Miyuki's room creaked slightly, revealing the figure of two people on the bed.(A/N : WAIT! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS YET!!)  
  
Tezuka was astonished and wanted to barge in, but Kikumaru stopped him, saying that they could be having a 'good' time. They looked closely, and could see Fuji and Miyuki were fully clothed. The only thing that tinged Tezuka's overprotective side over his sister was that she was hugging him so closely and tightly. And they were on a bed.  
  
Of course, when both of them woke up, they were very embarassed to be seen in such an intimate position. After that, practically everyone was teasing the couple. Well, it was true that they like each other, but with people teasing them, it just made them blush even more.  
  
Before Fuji's sister, Yumiko, was to come, Fuji took Miyuki to a place in the house that was away from the crowd.  
  
"Anything you need, Syusuke-kun?"  
  
"Take this necklace. Can you wear it, forever, even after we part?"  
  
"Syusuke! This necklace...it's so beautiful. Thank you, Syusuke,"Miyuki said, wearing the necklace with a heart-shaped locket. Inside the locket, the words Syusuke and Miyuki were engraved in a heart.  
  
Fuji brushed his fingers through her soft hair, and kissed her lips. She was as beautiful as angel, though sometimes tough when she needs to protect herself. He could see her through, his ideal girl, the girl he has been waiting for a long time.  
  
"I'll be with this angel for the end of my life, beside her, and I'll protect her,"thought Fuji in his mind.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Aw....wasn't that nice? Such a nice guy...i'd want that necklace..and i'm announcing..the COMPLETION OF THIS STORY!(I always thought it'll continue...but this is the END!)  
  
Hint hint : There's gonna be a SEQUEL...with a little yaoi on Tezu/Fuji... 


End file.
